


A Bitter Reset

by kingquaru



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Choi Luciel Angst, 707 | Choi Luciel's Route, A whole bunch of sad, Angst and Feels, F/M, How Do I Tag, Reset Theory (Mystic Messenger), WTF, there is no happy ending sorry folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingquaru/pseuds/kingquaru
Summary: Seven couldn’t understand why.Why he was still hopelessly in love with her, even after she no longer wanted him.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	A Bitter Reset

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic is angst lets fucking go

It all seemed fine at first.

They’d been happy together. _So,_ so happy. MC had been like an angel sent from the heavens, as cheesy and basic as it sounded. But, she truly had been a miracle in his life. To put it bluntly - MC had saved Seven. From himself, the danger around them, the malicious grasp of outsiders that wanted nothing more than to rip him to shreds. Not that Saeyoung could blame them, really. He’d always known he was something akin to poison.

Yes, she really had saved the hacker. No matter how valiantly he fought to keep her engulfing warmth at bay, letting his happy go lucky persona drop and allowing his ugliness to rear its head, MC never strayed away from him. Never acknowledged his insults, ignored his attempts to push her away, refused to let Seven fight this battle by himself. And it… had scared him at first.

Seven was no stranger to danger. It was practically his middle name. It was to be expected with the business he partook in, hacking wasn’t exactly your boring, monotone office job. It came with a price that entailed risk. A constant risk. One that MC could become apart of, if he let her into his life, if he accepted her feelings and fully recognised his own. He always believed such a thing could never happen, not under any circumstances. It’d kill him if she were put in danger because of him.

And yet… only a few days later, they were together.

Saeyoung had finally stopped pushing the brunette away, letting that utterly beautiful smile of hers enrapture him. Assure him. Whisper sweet little nothings into his ear, countless comforts as she held onto the hacker dearly. He couldn’t of been happier in those short moments. Those short, precious moments.  
And the two of them continued to have those moments together. She never strayed from his side, not even once. It was almost adorable, how MC seemed to cling to his side like a lost puppy constantly throughout everything. Throughout Mint Eye, saving his brother, helping his brother heal, his proposal to comically get married at the space station - MC was there for it all. And he was oh so happy with her, head cooped up in cloud nine. And she was happy too. At least, that was what Seven tricked himself into believing.  
Those smiles… all seemed so genuine. So loving.

Kissing her was the last thing he remembered.

The switch was sudden, and it left him disorientated. Nauseous. Where on earth was he?  
One minute, he was holding his beloved, hands tangling themselves in her soft brown locks that spilled beautifully over her shoulders as their lips locked. And the next, he was laying in bed, blinds slightly ajar as to let some of the blaring sun leak into his room.  
Seven shot up from his bed, confusion twisting into his features as the yellow luminance from the sun danced across his pale skin. How did he get here? Why on earth was he in his room? But mostly importantly, _Where_ was MC?

He scrambled in bed to find his phone, sheets tossing and turning as he shoved them aside. Perhaps he was just dreaming. Yes, that- that had to be it! He had dreamed his last few moments, and MC was in another room. She always was up earlier than him.  
A small sigh of relief left Saeyoung as he finally found his phone, screen reflecting on his glasses as its blue light flickered on. It was 6:30am, which wouldn’t have seemed out of blue, if not for the date that had appeared on the screen. It… It had changed. The date displaying on Seven’s screen was exactly eleven days prior from when he had last checked it. How? How could this be? It didn’t make sense.

Suddenly, it did.

Horrified realisation contorted across Seven’s face, lips pulling into a frown as his eyes widened in panic. He knew what this was. A reset.  
Seven had experienced these before, MC had done it countless times. Live through a week and a half, talk to someone in the RFA, then heartlessly reset and leave them behind. It wouldn’t matter, if not for the fact that Saeyoung was cursed to remember. Every. Single. Time. Ignorance was bliss, but that was a luxury this world didn’t want to grant him.

Surprised soon turned into a mix of betrayal and hurt, Seven’s stomach churning painfully. She really had reset, even after experiencing being with him. Loving him…  
Then came the intrusive, self deprecating thoughts. Had he not been enough? Did MC really despise him this much? His heart ached helplessly, and Saeyoung felt like he’d lost the ability to breath. Quiet, ragged breaths were the only thing attacking the deafening silence that invaded every corner of his room - he hated silence.

Then came the sobbing. The pathetic, pitifuly tears that glossed over his swirls of topaz and eventually begun to run down his cheeks. He felt empty as he cried, distressed sobs wracking his body as he shook lightly.  
_He hadn’t been enough for her,_ he thought. _She hated him. She wanted to get rid of him already. Find someone better, someone who wasn’t disgustingly puny and emotional. Someone who wasn’t such a pushover._ And really, could he blame her? He didn’t deserve to feel annoyed, hurt, or like she’d committed a treachery against him. Seven _deserved_ this. It was karma finally paying its due for all the horrible things he’d done, turning this putrid heap of sludge into an even more worthless human being. Saeyoung really had no right to complain. This is what terrible people deserved.

And yet, as he lay there, troublesome and terrifying thoughts practically strangling the life out of the hacker, Seven could only think one thing.

_I still love you. God, I always will._


End file.
